Genistein (4',5,7-trihydroxyisoflavone), is a naturally occurring plant hormone--phytoestrogen. It is well known that genistein specifically inhibits both protein kinase and DNA topoisomerase II.
French patent no. FR 2 693 724, describes 0-alkylated derivatives of genistein.